Miscellaneous Armor
Miscellaneous Hats Straw Hat * "A hat made out of straw, designed to shield one's face from the sun." * Level 10+ * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. Winter Cap * "A hat meant to be worn during cold weather." * Level 30 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * Can found in Black, White, Blue, Teal, Green, Purple, Red, Pink and Yellow. Bowler *"A black hat usually worn by rich travelers." *10 Defense *Level 10 *Can be bought from the Hat Salesman on Cumulus Island, also findable from chests or fishing. *50 power level addition Ski Cap * "A hat meant to be worn in cold weather." * Level 30 Corduroy Hat * "A stylish hat with a (color) band around it." * 10 Defense * Level 10 * Can be found in Black, White, Blue, Teal, Green, Purple, Red(Unobtainbale), Pink and Yellow bands. * The pink banded hat can be bought from the Cumulus Island hat salesman. * Other colors are found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 50 power level addition Scary Hat * "A hat with a sinister face printed on it." * 10 Defense * Level 10 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 50 power level addition Jester Hat * "The hat of an entertainer and a fool." * 2 Defense * Level 20 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 10 power level addition Sailing Hat * "A hat usually worn by travelers or sailors." * 20 Defense * Level 10 * Can be bought from the Hat Salesman on Cumulus Island, also findable in chests or from fishing. * 100 power level addition Bathysphere * "A helmet used for diving." (Does not actually allow breathing) * 50 Defense * Level 30 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 250 power level addition Paper Hat * "A hat made out of paper." * 5 Defense * 5 Magic Power * Level 30 * 125 power level addition Black Cowboy Hat * "A black cowboy hat." * 60 Defense * Level 70 * 300 power level addition Lampshade * 8 Defense * Level 20 * 40 power level addition Do-Rag * "A piece of cloth tied around the head to protect one's hair." * 5 Defense * Level 10 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 25 power level addition Bucket * "A bucket to wear on your head." * 30 Defense * Level 30 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 150 power level addition Miscellaneous Accessories Eyepatch * "A piece of cloth worn to cover an injury to the eye, or to just look awesome." *10 Defense * Level 40 * 50 power level addition Life Vest * "A jacket worn to prevent drowning at sea." *10 Defense * Level 30 * 50 power level addition King's Adornments * "A jeweled crown and necklace, usually worn by kings." *10 Defense * Level 60 * Can be bought in Alalea, also findable in chests or from fishing. * 50 power level addition Blindfold *"Worn by the blind." *1 Defense *Level 1 *5 power level addition Valkyrie Helm * "A headdress often worn by village leaders or strong warriors." * 60 Defense * Level 60 * Found in chests, fishing, or landing the random item in daily spins. * 300 power level addition Seasonal Items Santa Hat * Comes in red and green * "Merry Christmas! +S.I." * 10 Defense * 50 power level addition Holiday Lights * "Happy Holidays! +S.I." * 5 Magic Power * 100 power level addition Hanukkah Top Hat * Comes in white and blue * "Happy Hanukkah! +S.I." * 12 Defense * 60 power level addition Snowman Hat * "Happy Holidays! +S.I." * 5 Defense * 25 power level addition Wooden Antlers * "Happy Holidays! +S.I." * 15 Defense * 75 power level addition. Trivia * None of the items shown about have any special effects despite their name or appearance. ** Instead of loosing a limb, sometimes players will have an eye covered with an Eyepatch. ** The Life Vest does not prevent diving and serves no use other than vanity or armor for low levels. ** The Bathysphere does not give more air underwater. Category:Armor